


The Jolly

by Daxx04



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxx04/pseuds/Daxx04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head canon about the Jolly Roger and Hook's escape from Neverland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jolly

"Bloody hell." Killian swears as he looks out at the tiny island. They were able to procure fresh water and a bit of greens and fruit to eat but no animal life and certainly no rum for his crew. No rum besides his trusty flask, spelled years ago to never run dry.

He looks at the map and his calculations as he shakes his head, he has an approximate location and calculated a route that will have to be adjusted as they find landmarks on the old maps. He can estimate the season but what year? How long were they in Neverland this last stint. It had been a long while since they made a cake run for Pan.   
He obviously worded this deal poorly with Pan, the demon twisting his words and placing him in this predicament. Transporting himself, the Jolly and the crew alive to the Enchanted Forest seemed like a fair deal. 

'Alive' barely, Pan's lost boys sending volleys of dreamshade laced arrows across the deck as they maneuvered towards the portal Pan opened for them. Now his  crew dying or dead, only three aside from himself spared, now below resting from their exertions. Four men could barely sail to this nearby isle and anchor her without running aground. 

'Enchanted Forest', probably, but not any part he can recognize. Stranded and hoping for a ship to sail near enough to be curious and check out his ship is the best he can hope for at the moment.

He takes a pull off his flask and looks up at the masts overhead. "Love, you are a wonder but how in bloody hell will I get us out of this?" The ship groans as if in answer, as he stares slack jawed the anchors raise, the sheets start to untie, the sails unfurl and the Jolly slips to starboard away from the tiny bay they were moored in. Killian calls out a heading to the ship. She instantly responds. He rushes back to the wheel and thinks the next heading really hard and she responds giving him full sail. 

Killian's grin threatens to split his face and his eyes sparkle with a joy he hasn't felt in many years. He pats the helm. "Love, you seem to have saved our arses. Not that we deserve it, but thank you!" 

Enchanted wood indeed...


End file.
